


The Unknown

by pillow forts (pyrorocketeer)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrorocketeer/pseuds/pillow%20forts
Summary: If a grim future is written in the stars, then rewrite the stars.





	The Unknown

When Naruto got home, he found Sakura asleep on the couch. Baby Hanami was sprawled over Sakura, and she was about to reach over to grab Sakura’s nose.

“Oh,” Naruto began. He lifted the squirming baby up. “No, you don’t.” He grinned at her. Baby Hanami squirmed around, before she caught sight of another shiny item. Naruto’s forehead-protector. She reached over to pull it over his eyes. She tugged it over his ears.

Naruto took a seat and looked down at Sakura fondly. He reached over and pulled the blanket up closer to her chin and planted a kiss on her cheek.

“I’m home, love,” he murmured to her. She curled up and smiled in her sleep like she was having a good dream.

“Dada.”

“Mama’s asleep,” Naruto hushed her. He reached over. “Have you been a good girl today, Hanami? Did you tire Sakura-chan out?”

“Dada.”

He turned to look at Hanami again. Hanami smiled slowly, and two perfectly articulated words fell out from her lips. 

“Wake up.”

* * *

 

Naruto’s eyes snapped open in the dark. He could make out shadows of the trees overhead. He could make out the warmth of the fire. Sasuke sat opposite him. He stared blankly at the fire.

“Sasuke,” he croaked. “Where are we?”

Sasuke didn’t reply.

“Where’s—” His head hurt as he tried to sit up. “Where’s Kakashi-sensei? Where’s Sakura-chan?”

He wasn’t twenty five or Hokage, and he didn’t have a family or a daughter with beautiful red hair and Sakura’s eyes and…

Sasuke simply stared at the flickering flames. It illuminated a single dark eye and rinnegan which was almost hidden by a tuft of black hair.

“Where are we?” Naruto continued.

“We were fighting Kaguya,” Sasuke said slowly without looking away from the fire. “We were fighting Kaguya, don’t you remember?”

Naruto blinked.

A breeze of wind blew a tuft of wind over his cheeks, and it smelled like Fire Country. It smelled like home. Then he caught sight of a figure wearing black and lying down on the ground.

“Sasuke.” Naruto slowly got to his feet. “Who’s that?” He stumbled past Sasuke over to the figure. It was a man who was face-down in the ground.  He leaned over him, and then he caught sight of a red and white fan… There was a kunai embedded into his back. The body had been rotting for a while. 

“Sasuke…” He turned to look at Sasuke.

“I didn’t.”

“W-Where…”

“This is his fire,” Sasuke said. “I took some of his rations.”

“Sasuke… he’s an Uchiha.”

Sasuke put his head in his hands and trembled.  

“She did this.”

“What…?”

“Sakura sent us here.”

Naruto then remembered seeing Sakura on the other edge of the battlefield. She had lines all over her body, thick dark lines which branched out from he forehead seal. Kakashi was dying. Kaguya was getting ready to return for her next attack. She was coming.

Sakura turned around to them with a determined look on her face.

“ _I…_ ” she said.  _“I have been working on something for the past few months. Tsunade-sama and I have. Whether you like it or not… we’re going to lose.”_

He had opened his mouth to say that he’d fight till his last breath, but she’d smiled.

_“There’s hope,”_  she had said.  _“There’s a way, you understand?”_

 

That’s when she turned on them, and she began to fight them both. They would have had her neutralized when Kaguya showed up, and Sakura began to use the rabbit-goddess to her advantage.

“She…” Naruto said. “She attacked us.”

“No,” Sasuke said. “Her goal wasn’t us. Her goal was… to use Kaguya’s power… to send us here. She tricked the Rabbit Goddess.” 

Ducking and weaving through Sakura’s attacks, Naruto realized that Kaguya’s third eye shone, and that’s when Sakura caught him off guard and dislocated him. He felt himself being sucked by a blast.

_“Sakura—”_ Time seemed to stop.  _“Sakura!”_

_“There was no other way,”_  she said.  _“You understand?”_

“Where’s  _here_ , Sasuke?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke stood up then, unsheathed his sword and narrowed his eyes. Naruto felt a prickle at the back of his neck. That’s when they heard the sound of horses, and the tree branches creaked. In the dark, twin pairs of red, swirling eyes looked down at Sasuke and Naruto. In the moonlight, Naruto could make out the Uchiha fan.

One of them stepped out from the shadows of the trees, and Naruto immediately recognized the armour. It reminded him of Madara. Sasuke—who was clenching his blade handle—was undoubtedly thinking the same thing.  They pointed their spears and weapons at the two of them.

“Who are you?” They addressed Sasuke. “What is your name and who is your father?” 

“Sasuke Uchiha…” Sasuke began. “My father… my father’s name is Uchiha Fugaku.”

The leader narrowed his eyes, and then their eyes fell at the man at Naruto’s feet.

“We don’t know anyone by that name,” he said. “Did you—”

“We didn’t,” Sasuke said.

Naruto put two and two together and added another two. That’s when he remembered being sucked into a portal which Kaguya had created. Sakura was standing there at the edge of the portal, and he’d tried to reach out to her. His ears were ringing. Kaguya was rising behind her and getting ready to attack Sakura. He opened his mouth to tell her to get out of the way.

Her mouth began to move again.

_“I’m sorry,”_  she said.  _“I love you.”_

_“Sakura!”_

Naruto heard himself scream as he was sucked up into blackness. He screamed out her name, but she was gone. Kaguya would kill her. Killed her. Sakura created a jutsu which used Kaguya’s rinne-sharingan and activated a time-space rift. Naruto and Sasuke were sent hurtling through time.

He could still hear her voice in her head. 

Naruto felt the back of his throat dry up, and tears glimmered in his eyes. He jolted out of his memory when her heard blades unsheathe.

“Capture them and bring them to Lord Madara,” the leader of the group said.

**Author's Note:**

> This something I wrote for multisaku month, and I'm not entirely if I want to start long term projects for Naruto again. But honestly, I just wanted to share this.


End file.
